The present development is a kit to prepare a liquid indicator to detect for the presence of lead on a surface. In a preferred embodiment, the liquid indicator is dispensed from a spray bottle.
Lead is detrimental to the human body and can cause environmental pollution. Thus, there has been an effort to restrict the use of lead-based products, particularly in residential units. However, older dwellings often have residual lead present.
It is often difficult to visually determine whether or not lead is present on a surface. Thus, detection methods have been proposed where easy visual detection of lead is made possible by way of chemical reactions. For example, a lead testing kit based on the lead and rhodizonate ion reaction system is available under the brand “LeadCheck™”. In this kit, a solution of sodium rhodizonate and a tartrate buffer is applied to the tip of a swab. The surface to be tested is rubbed with the tip of a swab. If the swab tip changes color to pink or red, the presence of lead is detected; the lack of any color change indicates the absence of significant levels of lead.